Heroes
by 16DarkMidnight80
Summary: Jazz is gone, and is being mourned by a yellow minibot. They were brothers in all ways but energon. Now, however, he is gone and not coming back. One-shot, based off of a quote I found a while ago, and while it isn't the best story, it still means something. Give it a try.


_Let me not mourn for men who have died fighting, but let me be glad that such heroes have lived. – General George S. Pattson, Jr._

Bumblebee had his gaze locked on the stars that twinkled in the inky night sky. Barely two weeks after Mission City, and the pain in his spark still festered. He had lost one who was like his brother.

Jazz was gone. A lively, bright, happy spark, one that chased away his night terrors as a sparkling and was a playmate when he was a youngling. And then there were so many before him, too. It wasn't fair. Good sparks to be snuffed from existence, to be sent back to the Well of AllSparks in such a cruel manner. What had their race become?

But tonight, all he wanted to do was cry. He envied the human ability to leak liquid from their primitive eyes. But he was Cybertronian, and he could not do such a thing.

Optimus watched from a distance. His spark was heavy with the death of his brother. Yes, he had done numerous evil things during his life stream, but he was still his brother. And no matter what, he loved him. The scout had slumped shoulders, his doorwings drooped, and his baby blue optics weren't as bright.

He knew that the youngling was taking the offlining of his Third hard. They were brothers in all sense but energon. He felt for him. To lose a vibrant mech was devastating to all.

The scout continued to look at the stars, and they seemed to mock him. He had his radio on, turned so far down that he could barely make out the words himself. As a commercial came on, he nearly growled. Stupid Pandora commercials.

"Today is Veteran's Day, people," the disc jockey said. "And I, too, have lost someone in the war we currently fight in. My brother, Sergeant Kyle Terrance, United States Army. He told me a while ago, before he went back over, a quote that I now remember. It was by a general and I think it really speaks to some people, or at least me.

"'Let me not mourn for men who have died fighting, but let me be glad that such heroes have lived.'" There was a pause on the radio, and Bumblebee too thought about it. He clicked the radio off; he couldn't have music impede his processing of that quote.

Jazz and the other before him, they were gone, but they were heroes, too. And Bumblebee was never one to be down for so long, and neither was Jazz. For the first time in nearly two weeks, his optics gave off a smile. No, he wouldn't mourn, but instead would celebrate the life of his silver minibot mentor and brother.

Optimus saw the change in his scout's demeanor, but couldn't account for the change. How could be so happy in such a short amount of time? He just lost one that was very close to his spark. Curious, he walked up to the yellow and black minibot that turned just in time to see his commander walk up. He waved, optics shining with grief still, but the happiness almost drowned the former emotion.

"Hello, Optimus, sir," he greeted, now that he could use his vocal processor. The great blue and red mech smiled sadly down at the one whom he had practically raised after finding him in the destroyed Youth Sectors.

"Hello, Bumblebee. May I join you?" The smaller mech nodded, looking up at the stars once more. The Prime followed his gaze. "I saw you before, but I was unsure of how to approach you." Bumblebee never lasted this long without being observant, and immediately knew that Optimus had noticed him change from mopey to happy.

"I was listening to my radio, sir," and his commander's expression changed to one of slight surprise. He hadn't heard any notes of a song float to him in the crisp air. "Apparently, today is what the human's call Veteran's Day. It is a holiday celebrated to honor veterans of wars before and current, and to mourn for those lost in battle. But as it turned to a commercial, the human said something that caught my attention."

"And what did the human say?"

"A quote. To some, it may be insignificant, but I think it is one of the most beautiful I have ever heard. Some general had said, 'Let me not mourn for men who have died fighting, but let me be glad that such heroes have lived.' Amazing, right?"

Optimus thought for a bit, mulling over the saying. There was a great amount of truth in it. And for some reason, his spark felt a little lighter than it did before.

"Thank you, Bumblebee."

"You're welcome, sir. I bet Jazz is real happy, now." They turned their optics once again to the sky, and the bright orbs seemed just a bit brighter. They would mourn, but would not be consumed by it. Heroes had lived, and they deserved to be appreciated, no matter the species.

Don't own anything, but if I did, Jazz would've never died. Or he would've, but was able to be revived at the end of the movie. Found this quote a while ago, and yes, I know the story is a bit crappy, so give me the crap you want to throw at me, and I'll take it. I also know I didn't post this on Veteran's Day, but who said that only one day out of all 365 in a year is the only remembrance day we acknowledge? Next time you see someone, retired or not, go up to them, shake their hand, and say thank you. It will make their day, and their lives, just a bit brighter. And if you are reading this and have served or are currently serving, thank you so much for keeping us here at home safe. We really appreciate it, and can't possibly thank you enough.

You will forever be in our prayers.


End file.
